


Empire of Fire

by Melkeus



Series: Empire of Fire [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Fanfiction, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Love, Magic, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season 8 Game of Thrones, Resurrection, Revenge, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkeus/pseuds/Melkeus
Summary: The mother of dragons rises, she takes revenge on her enemies and she rebuilds Valyria to fight Slavery. Its a Post-Season 8 Fanfiction and i start with Drogon in Volantis.





	Empire of Fire

Moqorro

The red priest watched as the slaves of the temple ignited the 1000 candles devoted to his god. He had worshiped him all his live since 190 years and he had not grown weary like some he once knew. He already saw their demise in the flames, the lord had purified their souls. Melisandre, Thoros, Benerro, his god had taken them into the light of his eternal wisdom.  
As he entered the room he felt a heaviness, this night something was different. The darkness seemed dark and forboding as they vanished to make way for the light of the candles. The room of atonement was full of tension like the Flames that filled the room. The fiery hand was on every door this night and they guarded every stair. He knelt in the great hall to pray to his god like he always did for the darkness to disappear and the sun to shine again. The room was empty except the hand and the rubies on their helmets shone like a sea full of flames. Voices of fire whisperd at the start of his prayer like a chant ready to take care of him and console him. He watched the heart engulfed in flames made of valyrian steel, the sign of his god, as he started praying. The door made out of red gold was closed but it suddenly opened with a clang. He kept praying. "My brothers, sisters and the others are coming.“ He thought. But it was only one person, moving slowly and the rustle of her gown echoed in the hall. 

The Flame of Truth came to him and as he opened his eyes he saw Kinvara, her ruby was glowing red like blood and her eyes were full of resolution. 

„The heaven is burning. Gather the hand to the flame. The messenger has come.“

„Sister, What happend? Why are we not praying?“ he said.

In 190 years, not once did he ceased praying for the dawn. Her red eyes shone, somehow they burned more than the flames around them.

„The bleeding star has appeared again. The wings of night came to me, looking for comfort.“

The first servant of fire came closer and she started whispering in his ear:

“We all have a part to play, brother.“ 

„I will do as you said.“

He stood and walked away from her behind him through the door into the vast blackness of the night. As he looked back, he saw her, still standing in front of the black steel and watching him, her eyes and ruby shining through the room as a three eyed heart with wings of golden red. 

He walked the steps down to the houses of the soldiers at the feet of temple. It were always 1000 soldiers, his god didnt need more. The flames of the stairs were rendered useless, the red comet already showed him the way. The comet was different from the one he saw before, he burned with a brightness of a little sun but the trail he leaved was only a red waste. Suddenly he heard roaring and the thunder of wings behind him. At the top of the temple there was a Dragon black as night with eyes of molten lava. He landed with a heavy noise on the roof, his tail engulfed the temple like a dark flame waiting to feed on it. 

Did she come at last? To free Volantis? he thought.

He kept going, determined to do what his god asked from him. As he touched the last step he recognized that the Volanten were quiet. The whole City seemed dead, the long bridge was dark and he saw no lights in the City. The only sound came from the Dragon who wailed at the comet, at the dead city and the vanishing of the little sun. His heart grew heavier with each wail and the suspicion grew, its not the comet he is wailing for. 

The first Soldier of the hand knelt as he reached their barracks:

„Bringer of Dawn, we are yours to command“ he spoke.

„Gather your troops and march to the eternal flame. All soldiers you have left.“ 

„Yes, your holiness.“ 

After some time they were ready, 900 Soldiers followed him back to the Temple. The sound of the Armor they had were loud, never before came so many Soldiers at once to the Temple. The Dragon already vanished, they didnt hear him either. As he moved through the Temple more Soldiers joined until they were 1000 soldiers. The red priest and his Soldiers followed him to the place they were told to appear.

The Soldiers opened the doors to his path and finally he reached the gate leading to the court. It was a huge court with tiles of marble and in the middle of it a huge burning stone. It is said that the flame of the stone never goes out and that it came directly from his god as guide to lead his children. The Court was shaped as an octagon, the stone rested on Dragonglass and the stairs leading to the stone were of the same material. Traditionally the stone was used to purify metal objects.

Kinvara started her speech:

„My Soldiers, My brothers and Sisters, the Great Other reaches with his Hand to extinguish us. A broken Boy sits on the Iron Throne, the Herald of Darkness and he will soon consume us all and he will make us suffocate with the roots of the lord of darkness.“

Moqorro noticed that she stood before the altar high above them, looking down. There was a Woman laying on it, her hair white with streaks of red. Her blood flowed down the stairs leading down to them. 

„The time is near and the flames spoke to me. Let us reach with the Hand of our god to attack the darkness. Daenerys, Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains is a servant of our Lord and the lord of light doesnt forsake his Servants, not even in death. She will bath the unworthy with fire and purify their souls.“ 

Her voice echoed through the night and his family cheered.

„Fiery hand, listen to me. Dive, Dive into the flames become our gods hand, defend us from the grasp of the great Other. Take the Sword out of the Darkness. Go on now and break your own chains, purify your souls.“

And the Soldiers did what they were told. They surrounded the Stone and climbed the Stairs and then they throwed themselves in the flames. Some cried out of pain, some just fell and lost their desire to live but every ruby cracked and exploded releasing small amount of red dust and it mingled with the black wind of the night. The last life was blown out as the 1000th soldier gave his life to his god and Kinvara kept singing. They were looking at him and he suddenly realised that he was choosen to lead the Hand into the Darkness. 

Moqorro walked to the Stone but he suddenly realised that he doesnt wanted to burn. The wish to return to his prayers and live on to worship his god and live in peace growed in him. He staggered Not able to do the last step into the fire. As he thought about turning back and running away since there were no soldiers to force him, he heard how the air teared apart. The Black dragon returned shielding Kinvara with his wings of night and he looked at him. The eyes of molten lava pierced his soul, the dragon sensed his doubts.

He was grateful for the Dragons mercy and he embraced the Flames as the Dragonfire consumed him. His Ruby cracked louder as the 1000 that followed his path before and after the last parts of red dust vanished in the night, the Unburnt rose again, her face full of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar, im trying. If you like it please leave a comment. Please help me to get better, tell me what is stupid and why you dont like this part or that.


End file.
